Wings and Fangs
by Bird of Flames
Summary: When Max and the Flock decide to settle down in Sunnydale they find out that the aren't the only ones with secrets. FAX! Set in season six of Buffy
1. Demon kids yeah right Buffy's POV

Buffy's POV

I walked around with a wooden stake in her hand. I sighed.

"Slow night" I mumbled to myself. Just as I said that a vampire appreared infront of me.

"Slayer" it growled

"Vampire" I mimked and the vampire attacked me. I laughed and punched the vampire in the face. The vampire grabbed my arm and threw me on the ground. I quickly grapped the stake and as the vampire went to bite my neck I stabbed the vampire in the heart. The vampire grunted and turned to dust. I then jumped to my feet.

"Score zero for evil and score who know's for Buffy" I laughed

"Well your in a good mood tonight" A voice said and I spun around stake ready. I then lowered her stake and rolled my eyes.

"Spike what are you doing?"I asked

"Well I was out getting something to eat" Spike said. I rose an eyebrow. "What not that way!"

"Right" I rolled her eyes and started walking. Spike followed behind me quickly. "What do you want?" I asked

"Honestly your help" Spike answered

"Spike we're over!" I said

"Not that way. I here that there are some new kind of demons in Sunnydale. Here they took out vampires with their bare hands"

"So?" I rolled her eyes

"They're kids" I stopped dead well you know what I mean.

"Where are they? I have enough time to check 'em out"

"This way" Spike said with his british accent and started walking downtown. "Now are you sure that they are kids?" I asked

"Yeah knew someone that sam them with his own eyes" He anwsered

"So this is one those 'I knew a guy' times" I rolled my eyes

"Look I still think we should check it out"  
"And when you say we you mean me?"  
"No I mean we"

I rolled my eyes as Spike showed me were these 'demon kids' were

Max's POV


	2. Being attacked again man Max's POV

Max's POV

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaax" Nudge whined "I'm huuuungry"

"I know Nudge" I rolled my eyes

"Then why can't we get something to eat" The Gasman asked

"Because we don't want to be attacked by those things again" Fang answered and they shut uped. I looked at him and mouthed 'Thank you'. He smirked and nodded. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He set his arm on my shoulder and kissed my forehead. I tried to hold in a yawn but with no sucsess.

"Get some sleep" he told me

"No" yawn "I'm taking" yawn "first watch"

Fang laughed and started rubbing my back. Right in between my wings. "Baby you need the sleep" he smoothed. My eyes started to drop but I fought to keep them open.

"What if those things come back?" I asked

"Then I will wake you up. I promise" I gave in and fell asleep. But I swear it wasn't even five minutes later when I'm shaken awake. "Max! Wake up!" Fang yelled. My eyes flung open and I jumped to my feet. I see a blonde chick fists up ready to fight. Next to her is a bleach blonde guy.

_Angle can you pick up anything from them?_ I asked

_I'll check Max_

While Angle was reading their minds The Flock started to back away towards the back door.

_Anything Angle_

_The blonde guy keeps thinking about this girl named Buffy and how sexy he thinks she is_

I sighed mentally_ What else_

_Well the girl is thinking about a girl named Dawn getting her homework done_

And as if on cue Earsers busted into the house. The blonde girl doesn't seem very surprise and attacked the nearest Earsers. I'm taken by surprise but attack and Earsers. The Earser punched me in the face which doesn't effects me much.

"No stop!" I rough voice said "She's mine" I turned around and saw Ari. I started to kick him in the side when he grabs my leg and twisted it hard. I heared a crack and felt pain shoot up my leg. I hold back a scream as he grabs me by the hair and throws me into a wall.

"Max!" I heard Fang yell. I slowly and painfully get to my feet and see that the flock being held down by the Earsers. The girl and guy are also being held down. Ari punched me in the stomach and I doubled over in pain. He kneed me in the nose and I felt it break. "No Max" Fang yelled. Ari grabbed me by the hair again and threw me onto a table. As I stand up Ari ripped my windbreaker off and my wings spread apart. I heard the blonde girl gasp in shook.

_Max move! _Angle screamed in my head but I'm to weak to do what she said. Ari grabbed on of my wings and pulled back. I screamed in pain and Ari laughed. I hear Fang get lose and attacked Ari. I layed on the floor watching Fang kick the crap out of Ari.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Ari yelled. Him and the rest of the Earsers soon dissapreared.

"Max!" Fang yelled and ran over to me. He cradled me in his arms. I, the incerdible Maximum Ride, whimpered in pain. "Sh sh its ok" Fang smoothed. Iggy knelt down in front of me and ran his fingures through my feathers.

"Some of your bones are brocken" He checked the rest of my injures "Your nose is broken. So is your leg. You have a couple broken ribs and buirses and scratches" I nodded painfully and looked at my eyes widen when I notice the blonde girl and guy are still there. I push Fang away and stand up ready to fight. Fang gently grabs my arm to keep me back.

"Its okay. We aren't going to hurt you"

_Angel?_

_Max they aren't thinking about hurting us. They just want to help_

"Alright" I said

"My name is Buffy. This is Spike" Buffy said

"I'm Max. This is Fang, Angel, The Gasman, Iggy and Nudge" Total growled "And that's Total. Our dog"

Buffy chuckled and Total's reaction "Well then let's go" She said and turned around and left. Fang put his arm around my waist and helped guide me out of the house and followed the two blondes to who knows where.


	3. The Dawn of fixin' wings MaxPOV

Max's POV

We followed Buffy and Spike to a house that had a mail bow titled 'Summers.' By the time we had gotten there I was in so much pain. My wings feel like there on fire! I try to keep a brave face on but a few tears of pain mananged to roll down my cheeks. Fang wrapped his arm around my waist. Buffy opened the door to the house and told us to sit in the living room.

"Dawn!" Bufy yelled and a may be 16 year old brunette girl walked down stairs.

"Yeah Buff-" She started but then she saw us "Who are they?"

"Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, Angel and their dog Total" Buffy said pointing to each of us. "Can you get the first aid kit?" She asked and Dawn went up stairs.

"So what were those things that attacked us?" Spike asked

"Erasers. Human lupid hyprids" I answered

"And what are you?"  
"Avain human hyprids"

"Avain what?" Dawn said walking into the living room. I sighed

"We are 2% bird 98% human" Fang said

"Wow so do you have wings?" Dawn asked. I nodded and painfully stretched my wings out.

"Max don't you'll hurt them even more" Iggy said

"Are you blind?" Buffy asked

"Yeah I am blondie" I fought back a laugh

"Wait if your blind how did you know I was blonde"

"We all have powers" I explained "Besides the wings, speed and strength we each have a set of other ablitlies. I can fly very very fast and have a Voice that tells us what to do. Fang can turn invisable, Iggy can sense colors, Nudge is an empath, megnetic, and an awesome can mimect voice and make gases, and I mean farts" Gazzy blushed "And Angel can-."

"I can read minds, control people, talk to fish, breath under water and change my appearance" Angel said with a large smile.

"Wow" The three humans said

"Now what are you. Cause honestly I've never seen any human fight an Eraser like you did"

"Well I'm a vampire" Spike said "But I get my blood at a slaughter house. So don't worry"

I sighed "And you Buffy"

"I'm a slayer. I slay vampires and demons. I am very fast and strong"  
Fang smirked "Not as strong as us"

"Is that so?" Buffy said with a smirk matching his

"Yup" He answered

I sighed "Ok usally I'd love to prove how strong I am but can we put that First Aid kit to use please?"

Fang's smirk turned to a concerned frown "Are you in that much pain?" he asked

"Yes" I said a few tears spilling over. That freaked the flock out. I never cried unless something was very wrong.

"Iggy help her!" Fang snapped

Iggy got up and placed his hands on my ribs and set them in place. The pain lightened up a little "Hand me some wrap" He ordered Buffy. She handed him the wrap and lifted my shirt a little and wrapped the bandage around my ribs. "Is there any tape?" He asked.

"Yeah" Buffy said and tosses it to him. He then gently put the tape on my nose. He sighed and spreaded my right wing. I bit my lip to keep me from screaming. Man did that hurt! Fang seemed to noticed and held my hand.

"What happened?" Dawn asked

"Stupid Eraser named Ari almost riped her wings off her back" Fang growled. Dawn stepped back a little. "Sorry didn't mean to snap"

"It's alright" Dawn answered

Iggy sighed "I need more wrap" Buffy handed the wrap to him and Iggy gently folded my wing and wraped the bandage around the wing "Have any Advil?" He asked. Buffy nodded and ran to the kitchen and got to Advil's and a glass of water and handed them to me. I took them easily and sighed.

Thanks Ig"

"So how'd you get the wings?" Dawn asked

I sighed great now time for story time


End file.
